Characteristically, one of the most difficult tasks for a music student is learning to sight-read music and to read ahead of where she is playing. Reading ahead is required in order to give the mind and hands of the music student enough time to prepare the appropriate kinesthetic response. Such training is difficult, in part, because of preexisting reading habits and the number of things to concentrate on while sight reading.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a training method and device to assist a music student in the task of learning to sight-read music while playing an instrument.